Keigo Asano's Secret
by Otakufanlover
Summary: Keigo Asano has a secret no one knows about. His Dad was a Shinigami and Keigo took after his Dad. Now he will have to reveal his secret when an Arrancar attacks the people he loves.


**Keigo Asano's Secret**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach just this idea.

AN: Keigo's Parents are dead. Takes place after Ikkaku beats Arrancar Edrad Liones one of Grimmjow's five Fracción.

Pairings

Keigo/Ikkaku/Yumichika

Kenpachi/Hanataro

Ichigo/Chad/Noba

Isshin/Ryuken

Gin/Kira

Mayuri/Isane

Hitsugaya/Matsumoto

Yoruichi/Soifon

Szayel/Uryu

Keigo Asano always let Ichigo, Chad, Ishida and Orihime handle the hollows…yes hollows Keigo knows all about Hollows and Shinigami thanks to his Dad who happened to be a Shinigami. His Dad was branded a traitor for protesting and trying to stop Soul Society from killing the Quincys and the Bounts. So he was branded a traitor and he ran to the Human World and this is where he met Keigo's Mother. His Mother and older Sister never knew about his Dad and him. When his Dad was training him they said they were playing soccer instead. You could say Keigo was a prodigy sense he learned his Zanpakuto's name when he was five. His Mom thought his Zanpakuto was his imaginary friend so Keigo learned not to talk too his Zanpakuto out load and to talk telepathically.

His Dad taught him to blend in and to wear masks so nobody would find out about his secret. So Keigo became the load, goofy, girl crazy to his friends to hide himself but at times Keigo gets tired and sad that his friends cannot see past his mask but it seemed like Ikkaku and Yumichika were starting to see the cracks in his mask. This was sad sense they only started living with him a day ago and his friends who have known him for years still have no idea. His Dad made him promise to never reveal himself and to stay hidden but it looked like Keigo would have to break that promise.

'I am sorry Dad but I have to reveal myself because Ikkaku is to injured to fight another Arrancar and Yumichika is trying to fight them but he is fighting handy caped sense he will not release his true Zanpakuto in front of Ikkaku.' Keigo thinks to himself. Yes Keigo knew the true nature of Yumichika's Zanpakuto and he knew why Yumichika did not reveal it thanks to his Dad for telling all about the different Squads and how the 11th Squad is a brute force squad who look down on Kido type Zanpakutos. So Yumichika was scared that he would be kicked out and looked down upon be his squad.

'But I know he does not care about what the whole squad thinks just Ikkaku and their Captain. I am sorry again Dad but I have to protect them because…I…think I am falling in love with them.' Keigo thinks as he pulls out some Soul Candy and eats it letting him be able to get out of his body. Keigo then walks up to where Yumichika is kneeling and panting.

"Stand back, Yumichika." Keigo says in a firm voice.

"What are you talking abou-" Yumichika cut off when he turned and saw Keigo in a Shinigami outfit with a Zanpakuto at his side.

"I said stand back and take care of, Ikkaku. I will handle this." Keigo says as he was confidently up to the Arrancar and says.

"My name is Keigo Asano, son of Ryuu Asano former Captain of the 3rd Squad and I am going to protect…" Keigo declared as his reiatsu rose.

"Haha yeah like that is going to happen!" The Arrancar yells as he laughs.

Keigo draws his Zanpakuto. "Stand Together, Yujin!" His Zanpakuto hilt transformed into a small shield.

"You think I'm scared of a Zanpakuto. Cero!" The Arrancar drew power and a cero formed from his forehead. He fired…

"Move you fool you will die." Yumichika screamed.

"No Cero's have any way of defeating Yujin…" Keigo held his sword out. The Cero hit and was drawn in like a lightning to a lightning rod. Keigo yelled as he swung his blade firing the cero back but as a massive blade. The Arrancar to frozen in fear was cut clean his body turning to dust. Yumichika was in shock, how was the Keigo, the sweet and lovable Keigo turned out to be this hot and strong man with Shinigami powers.

'I really need to tell this information too Ikkaku. He will never believe it but he might now have another strong sparring partner.' Yumichika thinks to himself as he tries to pick up Ikkaku to get him too Keigo's house to heal.

Keigo walks up to Yumichika after he re-seals his sword and inactivates his Shinigami powers. He then takes Ikkaku from Yumichika since Yumi was hurt also. Keigo looks at Yumichika and sees he wants answers so he says.

"I will tell you everything you want to know after Ikkaku is healed and awake. I only want to explain this once." Keigo says as he walks toward his house. Yumichika nods his head and walks beside Keigo to his house. Keigo wonders how tomorrow will go. Will it be good or bad?

AN: I hope everyone likes it! I would like to thank PaperAce for the awesome fight scene. Please R&R and Please no FLAMERS or BASHERS! We will be leaving on July 6th so I will not be able to post anything for a little while. The hotels we will be staying at have internet so I might be able to sometimes but no promises since we will be busy doing things. ^ _ ^


End file.
